


The Closed Door

by mar_sin_nua



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-01
Updated: 2006-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_sin_nua/pseuds/mar_sin_nua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne's been reading Simon's journal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closed Door

Simon went back to his room after a long day in the infirmary and noticed right away that things weren't right. Everything was a little... off. Then, yes, there it was. His journal was not where he'd left it. Jayne's been here again, he thought with a smile.  
When Simon had first come aboard Serenity with River, Jayne took an immediate dislike to them. Or so he led everyone to believe. It wasn't long before Simon began to notice little differences in his room at the end of the day. He confronted Jayne about it once, and the mercenary denied the accusation fiercely. But then they had been in the common area. Everyone else on the ship, except poor Kaylee, seemed to have picked up that he was sly - surely Jayne had as well. There had to be some reason he kept coming into Simon's room. Going through his personal effects. Reading his journal. Must be disappointing, Simon thought with a smile. While he certainly had his own thoughts about Jayne, he knew better than to write them down. Maybe he should start. Throw the poor guy a bone - no pun intended. Give him a reason to sneak in here and read in secrecy - which could be a turn on for Jayne all on its own. It certainly was for Simon. But what to say? Admit that he stands back in the shadows to watch Jayne when he works out? That seeing him shirtless is the best part of his job? Something that keeps him, or parts of him anyway, very warm at night. No, too boring, too obvious. He often wondered what Jayne would be like, should Simon ever get the pleasure of having him in his bed. He's so rough on the surface. Hard and mean. Is he like that with a lover? Does he grip and scratch, pull and bite... Or is he the complete opposite? Maybe in bed he's very gentle. Maybe he takes his time with touching and kissing. Soft licking and sucking. Simon wanted to know. He picked up a pen and sat down on his bed with his journal. He began writing these questions out, these curiosities. He continued with his own reactions to each of Jayne's possible sexual tendencies. Simon saw no need to be vague. After having written a very descriptive entry he put the journal back in its usual place and crawled into bed. There he spent some quality time with the fantasies he'd just described.  
**  
Simon was surprised at first to find his door closed when he went to his room at the end of the day. But when he opened it and saw Jayne sitting on his bed he just smiled. Jayne held out the journal towards Simon with a look on his face that Simon had seen only in his mind, and he let out a low growl. Simon smiled and closed the door behind him.


End file.
